Prove It
by Fullsteel
Summary: Roxas is exhausted and haunted by thoughts about his own existence. Axel is sure they have feelings, but can he prove it to the very stubborn Roxas who refuse to believe it? -Two-shot. AkuRoku. Lemon.-


**Prove It  
**

**A/N:** So here it finally comes, an AkuRoku two-shot, the second chapter is practically a whole lemon. So enjoy damn it! This was great to write, as I wrote in my deviantArt journal: I'm horny. Not horny as in "I-want-to-get-laid"-horny. I'm horny as in: "I-want-to-write-AkuRoku-lemons-in-everything-I-write"-horny. So this came in handy XD It's a price for **Ren13013** who won the contest I had for Someone Else's Shadow. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I can't just force the inspiration out of my fingers. So I'm really sorry about the delay, and the second chapter will be finished as soon as possible.

**Warnings: **Language, male x male (AkuRoku), lemon (second chapter).

**Disclaimer:** I do still not own KH. What did you think? D:

* * *

It was an ordinary day in castle Oblivion. Some Organization XIII members were out on missions, some of them were scattered throughout the castle, doing what they enjoyed doing in their free time. Which equalled Zexion reading in the library. Marluxia tending to his flowers. Xigbar enjoying himself with trying to shot at Demyx who tried to flee. Ah, such days. Everyone seemed to have something to do. But Axel was bored.

Now, why would our dear Axel be bored when he usually, almost always, have something up? Well, here's the answer. Axel have no fun without his Roxas. And Roxas was out on a mission and had been for a while now. He had no idea what the blonde was up to or how long it would take. He would have gone and asked Xemnas what Roxas was up to... but Axel didn't want to sound nosy so that was kind of out of question. Plus the fact that Xemnas would see that as a chance to send Axel out on a mission as well.

"Great... I'm bored as hell..." Axel muttered as he looked up in the ceiling, wishing for something fun to happen. At least that Roxas could come back from whatever mission he had been on. Then he could go and bug the blonde. Axel couldn't help smirking when he thought about Roxas, it was for sure fun to tease the short Nobody.

He sighed and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. This was something he couldn't do for a very long time though... in the end he did actually need air. Unluckily enough.

All of a sudden he shot up in sitting position... His Roxas senses were tingling. The blonde had definitely entered the castle!

"Time to go and get Rox!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

It was a completely hell of a day, Roxas thought. He was walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion with a pissed off look on his face. Xigbar hadn't even dared to say anything to the young Nobody when they had met in the halls, and Xigbar would usually take his chances to tease or make fun of Roxas. Today Roxas radiated anger. Fuck life... If a Nobody even did have _life_...

"Roxas!" a happy voice suddenly was heard which made Roxas freeze in his tracks.

Great. Fantastic. There was only one person who could be so oblivious about Roxas's current anger. And that person was Axel, number VIII. Or maybe the redhead just didn't care about Roxas's foul mood and decided to talk to him either way.

The blonde sighed and threw a glance back at Axel who grinned and looked at him with his arms open wide. Did he seriously expect Roxas to hug him? Well, the redhead was apparently more stupid than Roxas first had believed him to be.

"Axel..." Roxas simply said with an raised eyebrow, now his whole body turned to Axel. He wanted to say something mean to the redhead but there was something that made him soften up while looking at him.

"Your cloak is ripped," Axel then stated which made Roxas twitch a bit.

"I know," Roxas growled as he looked at Axel, "Thanks for stating the obvious," he dryly said as he looked at Axel who still hadn't taken down his arms, "Are you waiting for me to hug you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Axel nodded with a grin on his face, "You know you want to!"

Roxas let out a laugh and smiled weakly, "Axel, I've just been on an idiotic mission that miserably failed. I'm tired, I'm annoyed and I'm extremely pissed off," he stated and looked at the redhead.

"Then you need a hug," Axel said and winked, "It will make you feel better," he then cooed as he stepped up to the blonde who took a step backwards and looked at Axel as if he had gone insane.

"Axel, we don't have any feelings..." he said and eyed the much taller Nobody, who apparently didn't let that statement get to him since he kept stepping closer to Roxas, while Roxas kept backing away from him.

"Didn't you say you are tired, annoyed and pissed off? Those are feelings!" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, "Axel... Those are just imaginary feelings," he said with a tired sigh, "You know we remember what or Somebodies used to feel. We know how they felt but we can't feel them. Just express them," he said, looking into Axel's eyes.

The redhead sighed and let his arms fall down to his sides as he looked at Roxas with a frown on his face, "What a little ray of sunshine you are... What is it going to take to convince you that I'm right? I think we've got feelings!" he said and looked at the blonde who didn't look any happier by hearing that. To him Axel was just being stubborn and annoying when it came to this kind of things.

"I don't feel like this, Axel..." Roxas muttered and glanced away, "I... I'm going to go to bed. That mission really drained me of energy. I'll talk to you later..." with that he turned around and strode down the hall to fins his room before Axel had a chance to reply.

The redhead sighed as he watched Roxas's retreating back. If he just could get that brat to face the problem. Or well, not really a problem. But Roxas was always fleeing from the subject. Feelings. Was it so damn hard to admit that maybe they all could feel? Did Roxas really want to live in his world, the world he was convincing himself that he had no feelings? That he was living in an imaginary world...

"Why do you have to be so freaking stubborn, Roxas?" he asked himself and grimaced, "Well, you'll see who's the most stubborn out of us two," he then said and smiled a bit. If it so was the last thing he ever did in his life, it was making Roxas realize that he did have feelings.

The redhead looked around and let out another sigh. Well, he could go back to his own room and try and get some sleep. He had relied on Roxas making his boring world a bit more fun this day. But who would rely on the moody blonde to make anything more fun? Axel was probably one of the few in Organization XIII who could bring out the fun in Roxas.

"Back to bed then..." he said and dragged himself back to his room.

* * *

Hours had passed since Roxas ran into Axel. And even though Roxas was really tired... he couldn't sleep. All Axel's talk about feelings had made Roxas start thinking as well. But no, they couldn't have feelings, right? That's why they were Nobodies. They were beings without hearts. Beings without feelings. And yet Axel was a persistent bastard who just had to try and make Roxas believe in that crap, and now he couldn't sleep.

Perfect. It was all Axel's fault of course. He couldn't just let Roxas go back to his room without annoying him and making him doubt himself in several ways. He had thought hundreds of heartless and all of his muscles hurt. It had left him physically exhausted. And the talk with Axel had made him mentally exhausted.

Why couldn't he just sleep?

With a sigh the blonde sat up in his bed and looked around himself. It was dark. Dark and cold. And there wasn't a single sound. It was uncomfortable. And it made him feel lonely.

It made him _feel_ lonely. There it was again. Feel. But he... he was just remembering how those feelings felt, right?

"Axel..." he whispered as he stood up, "I hate you..." he murmured under his breath and grabbed his cloak and simply pulled it on before leaving his room.

The corridors where probably as cold and dark as Roxas's room, void of of sounds and emotion. Was it weird that Roxas was hit by a wave of sadness? Why did he even feel sad? This was like any other night, why was everything feeling so overwhelming now all of a sudden?

He walked aimlessly through Castle Oblivion, each step echoing. In the end he found himself standing in front a door.

'Why am I here?' he asked himself as let his forehead hit the surface of the door with a dull thump.

He was standing outside Axel's room. Of all places his legs decided to take him it had to be Axel. He bit his lip and liftes his arm, ready to knock on his door when-

_BAM!_

With that the blonde hit the floor. Thanks a lot, destiny, you just had to make Axel storm out at exactly that moment, right?

"Ow..." Roxas moaned as he massaged his head, he was sure he had a big red mark on his forehead now. And a bump on the back of his head. Man, that had hurt a lot...

"Roxas?" Axel said in surprise as he looked down at the blonde who didn't bother to get up from the floor. Everything was kind of... spinning. He did not just see one Axel. He could almost swear he saw two of them... It looked like Axel just had gotten up from bed as well, "Oh God, Roxas!" he then exclaimed and crouched down to try and help the blonde up from the floor.

And that only resulted in Roxas almost tripping once he found himself standing. He ended up being steadied against Axel's chest. Which was warm. Ah. That was why he had gone after Axel... The Flurry of Dancing Flames did indeed radiate heat. A heat that Roxas felt he needed... Even though he didn't want to admit it. But a need wasn't the same thing as feeling? Or was need a feeling? Once more those questions clouded his mind.

"Shit, are you okay, Roxas?" Axel worryingly asked as he looked down into those blue eyes. Roxas did look a bit confused, and the poor boy had a bright red mark on his forehead. Maybe Axel had been a bit too violent when he opened the door.

The blonde nodded slowly and blinked, "I-I think so..." he said after a while as Axel decided to pull him into his room.

Axel smiled lightly as he made the blonde sit down on the edge of his bed, and he sat down there as well, "So, do you care to tell what you were standing outside my door like that?" he then asked with a smirk on his face which made Roxas lower his head and blush of embarrassment.

"Iwalony..."

Axel raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the Nobody who refused to look up, "Excuse me, do you think you could repeat that a little bit louder and not so fast?" he asked a bit playfully as he looked at Roxas.

"I... I was lonely..." Roxas said, fighting the blush on his face, "I just... it was cold, lonely and I..." he trailed off and shyly glanced up at Axel, "You're warm..." he then murmured.

Axel blinked, "You came here cause of... warmth?" he asked in surprise.

Roxas shrugged and looked away again, "I don't know, Axel... I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking and I didn't know what to do and I just ended up here. And can I ask... where were you on your way to go?" he then asked, once more daring to look up at Axel.

The redhead smiled, "Well, I guess I was about to go for a walk. Couldn't really sleep either..." he said with a shrug, "I'm sorry for knocking you down, but it was kind of hard to know that you were gonna stand outside of my door in the middle of the night," he said and let out a chuckle.

Roxas blushed even more than before and glared at him, "Well normal people doesn't throw up doors so violently!" he said in defence and crossed his arms before pouting at Axel.

The redhead chuckled, "I'm not normal then, got it memorized?" he asked with a smirk on his face, pointing at his temple as he always did when he used his catch phrase. Roxas couldn't help letting out a laugh at that. It was so Axel... and the redhead wasn't exactly what he would call normal. He was everything but normal... and that's what Roxas liked about Axel.

"So, what do you want to do?" Axel then asked with a chuckle as he looked at the blonde.

Roxas shrugged, "I'm just really tired. And cold," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Axel tilted his head, "Maybe you should get some sleep, tough mission, right?" he asked and Roxas nodded as he looked at the taller and older Nobody.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" he then shyly asked.

"Sure," Axel said and smiled widely, "There's more than enough space in my bed, I don't mind having you here as well," he said with a wink, "But you might want to get that cloak of. It might be cold in your room but I'm hot," he said and let a smirk take place on his face.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he stood up and got his cloak off, simply dumping it on the floor, where Axel's cloak also was discarded since earlier.

"Sure you don't mind?" Roxas asked as he climbed up in the bed and looked at Axel who was moving to make space to both of them.

"Of course, I've got no problems with that at all," he said and smiled as he held up the blanket for Roxas to get in under, "Now get in," he said and Roxas quickly obliged and got down besides Axel, just seconds after that Axel put out the small flame hovering in his room. It had its perks to control fire...

"So, Roxas... what did you think so much about that you couldn't sleep?" Axel asked after a while of awkward silence.

Roxas sighed as he rested his head against the pillow, "Your talk about feelings..." he murmured, "I... Axel, why are you so insistent on making me believe that? What proof do you have that I have feelings?" he asked, almost sounding desperate, "I... I just start doubting my own existence..."

Axel blinked as he listened to Roxas, "That's because I believe we have feelings, Rox..." he softly said, looking at the blonde who he barely could make out in the darkness of the room, "And there's a lot saying that we've got feelings..." he said in a murmur.

"Axel, I really want to believe you but I can't!" Roxas said, "How should I know it's not something my Somebody have experienced? How should I know I'm simply not living on his... feelings?" he asked, once more with that desperate tinge to his voice.

Axel was quiet for a while, he had to think before speaking, something he didn't do very often. He was more of a person who just took things the way they come. But it was time to be serious. And he had a feeling Roxas would leave if he tried to joke around.

"Do you want proof?" Axel murmured as he closed in on Roxas, "Do you want me to show you that you actually have feelings?" he asked.

Roxas nodded as he watched the shadow of the redhead come closer, "Show me, Axel... please show me..." he whispered into the darkness.

Roxas wanted answers. And he wanted it to be the way Axel talked. He wanted to have feelings. To be his own being. If only Axel could prove it...

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, there you go. First chapter and the second coming soon.  
So, good? Bad? Personally I can't say it's something of the best I've written but I can't complain. I'm pretty happy with it!


End file.
